


Unexpected

by Meraad



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: In which Ataashi Adaar confesses her feelings for Cassandra. Awkwardness ensues. But happiness prevails.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

To the Void with it, Ataashi thought as she watched the Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast swing one final blow at the dummy. The woman was dirty and sweaty and Ataashi wasn’t much better. She stalked across the field that was currently free of soldiers. Her mind set on one thing and one thing only. Finally putting herself out there and admitting that she was utterly infatuated with the warrior woman.

And if she was lucky, the Seeker might reciprocate those feelings. 

Sending up a silent prayer to any gods that might listen, she watched Cassandra sheath her sword, and reach up to wipe the back of her hand over her brow as she leaned down to grab the water skein. She was drinking deeply when Ataashi came to stand in front of her, towering over her. 

“Inquisitor,” she said, drawing her lips from the opening and inclining her head. “Did you need something?”

The words dried up on her tongue. Fear that she might ruin everything swarming like bees in her belly. She’d flirted with Cassandra from the very start of all of this, and the other woman couldn’t be so oblivious that she hadn’t realized. Cassandra hadn’t told her to stop. She’d scoff, or roll her eyes, occasionally have a sharp retort, but nothing had indicated she wasn’t interested. 

Ataashi knew there had been a man in Cassandra’s life, a mage who had perished in the explosion of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and her heart ached for her loss. 

“Inquisitor?” Cassandra lowered the skein completely and looked at her, a slight furrow between her brows. “Is everything alright?” Her gaze flicked to Ataashi’s left hand, the mark that Cassandra knew still pained her quite often. 

“I’m in love with you,” she blurted out, and heat burned Ataashi’s cheeks as she stared wide-eyed at Cassandra’s face. At the look of confusion there. It was a mistake, she realized. Cassandra hadn’t realized she was flirting, didn’t know that Ataashi spent nearly every free moment thinking about the dark-haired woman. “I mean to say,” she continued, tripping over the words as she wished a chasm might open up and simply swallow her. 

A fade rift would be handy right at that moment. “That is,” her mouth opened and closed like a fish and still, Cassandra just looked up at her. “I am in love with you,” she found herself saying it again, slower, softer, unable to deny it any longer. 

Cassandra looked annoyed, her lips pursed into a scowl, and Ataashi silently cursed her fool-headed stupidity. “You hardly know me,” came Cassandra’s sharp reply. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight.

“I think I know you quite well, actually,” Ataashi told her, her hands hung at her sides and she wished she had something, anything to hold because she felt so awkward standing there as she was. “I know how you fight, and there is no one else I’d rather have at my back in a skirmish,” Cassandra made a dismissive sound. 

“I know you love romance novels, that the idea of being swept off your feet pleases you.” And Ataashi wished she’d brought a gift. Flowers, or some trinket, anything. Cassandra didn’t look impressed. “I know that you’ve lost so much already, your brother, your lover, and the Divine.” Ataashi saw the pain in Cassandra’s eyes but she forged on. “I’d be a poor substitute,” she said it with a disparaging laugh, because what had made her think this was a good idea? “But I’d spend every day of my life making sure you know you’re cherished.” 

Cassandra was quiet, she hadn’t moved from her defensive position and Ataashi felt her heart slowly shriveling up inside her chest. “Inquisitor,” Cassandra said and Ataashi couldn’t hear it. Couldn’t listen to Cassandra’s polite rejection.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Ataashi said in a rush, holding her hands up slightly as if to ward off the blow the rebuff would cause. “I apologize, please forget that this happened. Cole,” she glanced around, almost frantic for the boy. “Cole can make us both forget, and everything will go back to as it was.” she turned and fled, ignoring Cassandra’s voice calling after her.

She was half tempted to actually go and find Cole and have him make her forget. Did it work on feelings too? Instead, she retreated to the bowels of Skyhold, to the dark little library full of strange and wonderful books and made her self comfortable, ready to stay there until the end of time. Or at least, until her mortification faded.

Hours passed, she’d gotten so absorbed into the tome she was reading that she’d barely moved, and couldn’t help but groan loudly as she closed the book and stretched. Ataashi knew she couldn’t hide forever, and eventually, she’d have to face Cassandra again. Because she’d been utterly truthful about wanting no one else at her side in a fight. Over the months with the Inquisition, she and Cassandra had learned each other’s fighting style and they paired well together. Able to predict the other’s movement before they made it. 

Pushing up to her feet, Ataashi made her way out of the catacombs and rubbed a hand over her belly when it let out a grumble. Drawing open the door that lead into the main hall, Ataashi glanced around. Mostly empty, though there were a handful of nobles and, Cassandra, of course, speaking with Leliana. The redheaded woman said something, inclining her head and Cassandra whirled, fury in her eyes. 

“There you are,” Cassandra stormed across the hall and none too gently pushed Ataashi back through the door and slammed it shut, plunging them into darkness. There was a beat of silence. “No one knew where you were,” Cassandra said, voice sharp. “You cannot simply disappear like that.” 

As if her mortification hadn’t been bad enough, to have Cassandra reprimanding her made her feel like a scolded child. “I was worried sick. No one could find you.”

“Did something happen?” Ataashi asked, worried that there may have been some sort of emergency. An attack or perhaps troops out in the field needed assistance. 

“I know you wouldn’t leave,” Cassandra continued. “But you could have been injured or it wasn’t so long ago that those spies made it in and attacked Iron Bull. You could have been-” she broke off. 

Ataashi wanted to reach out, reassure Cassandra, but she kept her hands to herself. There was just enough light seeping from beneath the door that she could see the outline of the other woman. “I’m sorry,” Ataashi murmured. “I didn’t mean to cause any worry. I just needed… I needed some time.”

“That is another thing,” Cassandra said, shoving her hands on her hips. “To say… to say what you did-”

“I’m sorry,” Ataashi said again. “I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to. I promise I’ll never speak of it-” a warm hand on her cheek. Strong calloused fingers touching her face so gently. She couldn’t breathe. An accident. Cassandra was simply figuring out where her face was so she could properly slap her.

Cassandra stepped closer, and Ataashi drew in a slow breath, inhaling deeply. The confined space smelled of dust and Cassandra. Leather, the oil she used to hone her sword, and the soap that held just a hint of floral notes. “Did you mean it?” Cassandra’s voice was rough, a barely audible whisper. “You want to-” she swallowed, “cherish me?” 

Ataashi was glad she’d stepped down onto the lower step of the hallway, because it put her and Cassandra almost eye to eye, though she couldn’t see the look in the other woman’s eyes, she could feel her breath. “Yes,” she said, more breath than sound. “I want to shower you with flowers and trinkets and all the smutty novels you can read, just-just to see you smile.” 

Cassandra’s other hand came up, resting against Ataashi’s throat and she was certain she could feel her fluttering heartbeat against her fingers. “I’m not- I’ve never-” Cassandra made a quiet sound. “I care for you.” Ataashi thought her heart might beat out of her chest. “It is... unexpected.”

Their breath mingled as Cassandra leaned just a little closer, their noses touched and Ataashi wanted to reach out, to draw her closer, but she kept her hands down at her sides. “Let me love you,” Ataashi whispered. “I’ll make sure you’ll never regret it,” it was a desperate promise, but Ataashi felt desperate in that moment. 

“And what about you?” Cassandra asked, causing Ataashi to frown, not sure what she meant. She opened her mouth to ask, but all words fled when she felt the softest brush of lips against hers. “Would you let me love you in return?”

The sound that escaped Ataashi was part sob, part relieved laugh. “Yes? Please.” The kiss was slow, tentative, and Ataashi finally reached up, her hands going to Cassandra’s hips. She wanted to yank her closer, push her against the wall, and tangle their tongues, but she let Cassandra set the pace and began compiling a list of all the things she wanted to give Cassandra in the back of her mind, while she slowly explored her mouth.

Ataashi would have been quite happy to stand there and kiss Cassandra for hours, but her stomach let out another grumbling protest, demanding food, causing Cassandra to draw back, a quiet laugh escaping her. “Let us go to the tavern for supper,” she said, turning away. Ataashi reached for her as Cassandra pulled open the door, the angle meant they were still hidden, but light flooded the small space, allowing her to truly look at Cassandra’s face now. 

She cupped it between her hands and searched her eyes. “You’re certain?” she asked. Some things were easy to speak of in the dark, but facing them in the light was entirely different. 

Cassandra angled her head back, now that they both stood on the landing, Ataashi stood a full head taller than her. She reached up, curled her fingers in the collar of Ataashi’s tunic, and tugged. She didn’t resist, and their mouths met again, this time, the kiss was harder and full of promise. “Does that answer your question?” Cassandra asked.

“I think,” Ataashi murmured, brushing her knuckles along the scar on Cassandra’s cheek. “I may need you to repeat that a few times before it sets in.”

At that, Cassandra laughed and shook her head. “Is this what I signed up for?” she asked, giving Ataashi’s shoulder a gentle shove to usher her out into the main hall once more. 

“And more,” Ataashi promised with a slightly wicked grin and was pleased to see Cassandra’s cheeks flush.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra’s stomach was a nervous twisting coil of snakes. Anxious and worried and there was nothing and no one she could hit, which only made her angry. There was nothing she could do. Pacing the length of the opulent room in the Winter Palace, long strides ate up the distance in just a handful of paces. She felt like a caged animal. 

Half-dressed in the formal attire that Josephine had outfitted them all with, and she was utterly relieved that there were no dresses, petticoats, or stays involved. A quiet knock on the door to her room, a familiar pattern. A secret code. 

Ataashi.

“Come,” she bit out the words and the door opened, and the woman swept into the room, smiling. Cassandra’s breath seemed to catch and her heart stuttered as it did so often when Ataashi looked at her like that. It was all such unfamiliar territory and she’d never thought herself attracted to other women. 

But Ataashi turned her into the sappiest of romantics. She always had been, at heart, but being with Ataashi made  _ her  _ want to compose love poems. Which only made Cassandra all the more flustered. 

The Qunari woman crossed the room toward her, a slight sway to her hips, that were accentuated by the close-fitting pants. A green so dark it was nearly black, accented with gold trim at the cuffs and collar, Cassandra stood speechless. Ataashi’s long blue-black hair that she often wore in twin loose buns at the base of her skull was twisted into several intricate braids that started at her hairline.  _ Stunning _ .

“I’m sorry,” Ataashi said, and Cassandra scowled. “I know you don’t want to be here, that this is akin to torture. But I can’t do this without you.” Coming to a stop in front of her, Ataashi rested her hands on either side of Cassandra’s throat, her thumb brushing along her jaw.

A quiet disgusted sound escaped Cassandra’s lips, but then Ataashi kissed her lightly on the mouth and Cassandra reached up to cup the nape of Ataashi’s neck and deepened the kiss until they were both breathless. “You look beautiful,” Cassandra murmured when they finally broke apart and felt her heart skip a handful of beats at the smile that light up Ataashi’s face.

Eyes of lapis lazuli lit up and then her face took on a slightly teasing grin. “You’re just trying to get into my trousers.” 

Cassandra broke away, her sound of disgust louder this time. “I don’t need to flatter you for that,” she shot back, turning away to Ataashi’s delighted laugh. Cassandra crossed to the dresser, where her bag sat and dug inside for the gift that had been giving her so many second thoughts.

She heard Ataashi following her, felt her soft kiss at the nape of her neck which had Cassandra’s head falling forward and a soft breath leaving her in a sigh. “It will be very dangerous tonight,” Cassandra said.

Ataashi kissed her way to the side of her neck, and Cassandra’s head tilted slightly, allowing her more access. “I know,” she murmured, her hands coming up to rest on Cassandra’s hips. “But I have you, and I know I couldn’t have a better protector at my side. But if anything happens to you-” her breath hitched and they both stood silent for a moment, Cassandra leaning into Ataashi’s warmth, while Ataashi gripped her hips, breathed in her skin. 

Turning, Cassandra held out the narrow box before she could change her mind. “Take this.” 

“A gift?” Ataashi’s brows lifted and she eagerly took the proffered item.

“It’s-” Cassandra broke off, words and thoughts and feelings getting all tangled up as Ataashi lifted the lid and stared inside. Her mouth opened, closed, and opened again before she lifted her eyes to meet Cassandra’s. 

Silver lined her eyes and she blinked several times before carefully lifting the dagger from the bed of white silk. Ataashi set the box on the dresser and stared down at the dagger, turning it slowly, studying its every detail. The scabbard was an intricate design of gold flowers and leaves, with cutouts showing the lapis lazuli stone between. The same stone that the grip and pommel were made of. Polished smooth, the deep blue glinted with lines of gold.

“Cass,” Ataashi breathed, and slowly drew the dagger from the scabbard. The blade was black volcanic aurum with a filigree inlay that matched the scabbard.

“I want you to carry that with you,” Cassandra said, her throat tight. She reached back into her bag and fished out the simple black leather belt. With quick efficient movements, she slipped the belt around Ataashi’s waist, took the dagger from her then made sure it was secure to the belt before she began to struggle with the closure of the belt and realized her fingers were shaking. 

Ataashi’s hands covered Cassandra’s, helped her slip the peg into the hole, and tuck away the extra length of the belt around itself. “Cassandra, love,” she murmured, gently cupping her cheeks.

“It is the embodiment of you,” Cassandra said, letting Ataashi tilt her face up. “Unbreakable, deadly, and beautiful.” 

“Oh, Cassandra,” Ataashi kissed softly, and then again. “It is the most beautiful gift I’ve ever been given, I’ll cherish it, and I will wear it with pride. I love it, I love  _ you _ .” 

“Truly?” Cassandra murmured, her arms sliding around Ataashi’s waist, drawing the other woman closer.

“Yes, to all of it.” 

After a long moment, Cassandra drew back enough to look up at Ataashi. “You know that I- what I feel for you-” she made a quiet sound, full of annoyance because putting into words just how she felt futile.

Ataashi smiled at her, full of warmth and love and it made Cassandra’s chest feel tight because a part of her felt like she’d never be able to fully express how she felt. “I know,” Ataashi told her, a hand reaching up to stroke through Cassandra’s short locks. “I know. You say it with actions, in all the things you do. I know.” 

Heaving out a breath, Cassandra pushed up onto her toes, meeting Ataashi’s mouth in a deep kiss while she cupped her rear. “I have another way I could show you,” she murmured against her lips, and Ataashi moaned softly.

But then there was a knock on the door, and Josephine’s voice calling out, telling them that it was time to go. Cassandra let out a quiet snarl and Ataashi whimpered. “Later,” she told her, already a little breathless. “Later we’ll-” then she broke off and twisted out of Cassandra’s arms. “Hurry up and finish getting ready, I want this night to be over, so we can get to the fun part.” 

Cassandra watched her head for the door, her hips swaying more dramatically this time. One hand resting on her dagger, she tossed a look over her shoulder. Love. It was love. And joy and solace. Ataashi was her sanctuary.

As Ataashi slipped out, and Cassandra returned to her task dressing, she couldn’t help but feel with a certain conviction that from the moment Ataashi met her gaze in Haven, they were fated to be there together. Side by side, through it all. 


End file.
